


Time Out

by LolMouse



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Outing (but not really), Post Season 5, Supportive Raven, Time Travel, Trans Character, Wholesome, trans woman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolMouse/pseuds/LolMouse
Summary: The time-travelling villain Warp is on the loose, and only two Titans can stop him in time. But with time on their hands, a secret comes out.
Relationships: Jinx & Raven (DCU), Jinx/Wally West (Past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juniper_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Night/gifts).



Jinx shook the snow off her coat as she exited the portal. “So this Warp character has bugged you guys before?”

Raven shook the last few snowflakes out of her cloak and nodded as the portal closed behind her “Twice. You probably saw him during the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. We still have no idea how he managed to be there.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“His time travel suit reverted on him and turned him into a baby.”

Jinx frowned, then shrugged. “Look, it’s time travel. He might have grown back to an adult the old fashioned way and just come back again, and to you guys it’d have been an instant.”

Raven blinked. “...That is… not a pleasant thought. But we do have to stop him, and the Infinite Library is our best bet.”

The two Titans took in the sight as their eyes adjusted to the relative darkness. It was one long corridor, stretching seemingly to infinity, flanked by two equally infinite bookcases. Jinx shook her head as she read titles at random.

“Chronologistics, Reality Quakes And You, Love in the Time of Paradox, Zero Hour Apologia… What a weird collection.”

“All to do with time and its flow,” Raven explained, taking a few steps forward. Jinx fell in line. “The Library is an archive of all chronal knowledge. Technological devices don’t work here, so we can research as much as we need and still stay safe from Warp’s time suit as he searches the space-time continuum for us. Hopefully, we’ll find a way to reverse what he’s done to the others.”

“We better,” Jinx muttered. “So time kind of stands still for us in here, right?”

“We won’t get tired, we won’t age… we could read for thousands of years, if we had to.”

“Yeah nah, let’s try to find what we need and get out. This place is already creeping me out.”

Raven didn’t reply, and the two fell into silence as they scanned the shelves. The library wasn’t just filled with books. Among the shelves were scattered scrolls, crystals, skulls, and much to Jinx’s amusement there was even a battered old VHS tape.

After some time, if that concept had any meaning in the library, Jinx stopped at one book, taking it off the shelf. Raven glanced over her shoulder to look at the title.

“The Speed Force and Time Manipulation… isn’t the Speed Force the source of Kid Flash’s powers?”

“Yeah, it is,” Jinx said with unexpected bitterness. “Not that it’ll help us out now. Warp turned him so old he could barely breathe. It’s not the solution we’re after.” She put the book back on the shelf with much more force than was needed.

Raven looked at her curiously, looking like she was about to say something, then thinking better of it.

“I know what you want to ask so I’ll just answer for you,” Jinx said, staring right back. “Me and him are on the outs right now. Probably for good.”

Raven looked uncomfortable, like she didn’t know how to respond. “...I wasn’t going to. But… I’m sorry.”

Jinx shook her head. “Nah, I probably shouldn’t have dumped this on you.” She took a deep breath. “He just learned… some more about me, and decided he couldn’t keep dating me. That’s all.”

Raven frowned. “That’s disappointing. I didn’t take him to be the kind of guy to stop dating you just because you’re-” Then she stopped.

“Just because I’m what?” Jinx asked, looking at Raven suspiciously.

“...It doesn’t matter.”

Jinx narrowed her eyes even further. “Excuse you, I think it does if you’re trying to hide it.”

“It… really is not relevant. We can talk about it later.”

“Raven, we have literally infinite time to solve our problem while we’re in here. There isn’t a better later to talk in. What were you about to say?”

“He… already knew you used to be a criminal, so whatever he’s judging you for is hypocritical. I thought better of him. That’s all.” Raven didn’t meet Jinx’s eyes.

“Yeah, well, you don’t know what it is, and you never will.”

“...Never?”

“He was the reason I joined. Without him, what’s to keep me there? No offense, I like the hero stuff actually, but… not with him around.” She shook her head again. “You’re the first to know, I guess.”

“I’m sorry,” Raven said. “But I do understand why you feel that way. I’d rather not see you go, but it is your decision.”

“You?” Jinx stared in disbelief. “Why do you, of all people, want me around? I’ve never been nice to you.”

“Having more girls around has been... fun. You’re also the only one who I can discuss magic with.” Raven gave Jinx a very slight smile.

Jinx smiled slightly back. “Fair enough. Thanks, I guess.”

They walked together again for a moment before Raven spoke again.

“...The rest of the team won’t judge you for who you are,” She said, almost in a whisper. “Even if Kid Flash does.”

“You don’t know th-” Jinx stopped. “Wait. What did you just say?”

“...About what?”

“Don’t play coy. What was it you just said?”

“...We won’t judge you for your past?”

“No, you just said for who I am. What do you mean by that?”

“It really isn’t important-”

“No, it is important. What do you think you know?”

Raven stopped, drew down the hood of her cloak, and took a deep breath. “I know you’re Trans.”

Jinx didn’t reply for a long moment, staring and blinking at Raven. “I- Wh- How? How the hell do you know that?”

“Remember the first time we fought, and you took over the Tower?”

Jinx nodded.

“You left a pill bottle behind on my desk. I looked them up. There aren’t a lot of conditions that need that specific combination of medications.”

Jinx took a deep, shuddering breath. “You’re kidding me,” she said, more to herself than Raven. “That’s where it was? How the hell was I so careless? You’ve known for literal years?!”

Raven nodded.

“I-” Jinx paced around. “It wasn’t in my file. One of the first things I did after joining you guys was look my own file up.”

“I never put it in,” Raven said.

“You never-” Jinx stopped. “Wait, who else knows?”

“...No one. I disposed of the bottle when I couldn’t get it safely back to you, and never informed anyone.”

“Not even Robin?”

“I know many things Robin doesn’t,” Raven replied ominously. “This is one.”

“But why didn’t you?”

“Jinx, I know better than to out someone without their permission. It’s more than just rude, it’s dangerous.” She reached out and grabbed Jinx’s shoulder. “But they won’t judge, if they do find out. They just won’t find out from me.”

Jinx processed what Raven had said slowly, her face contorting as she worked through it. “You know about not outing people. Okay. Cool. Thank you. I…” Jinx swallowed several times, then unexpectedly drew Raven into a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered, over and over again.

Raven froze at first, then slowly hugged Jinx back, awkwardly patting the back of her head. “You’re a witch, you’re a girl, that’s the truth, and that’s all that matters, no matter what Kid Flash thinks.”

“He wasn’t mean about it or anything,” Jinx said, still shaking slightly. “He just- He said he didn’t think he could date a trans girl. Not like that. He’s not like, horrible about it, just… you know.”

“...I just didn’t expect him to be that shallow. Not wading pool shallow, at least.”

Jinx snorted with laughter into Raven’s cloak. “A lot of people are, Raven. It happens. It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Raven said. “But I understand.”

“Being in here is wild,” Jinx said suddenly. “Time travel, right? Could I go back and make sure I was born the right way?”

“You were born the right way,” Raven said. “It’s the world that is wrong.”

Jinx laughed. “Damn, I should have been the one to say that.”

“There are things about my past I often wish I could fix,” Raven said knowingly. “But I like who I am today, and I am who I am because of who I have been. The same goes for you.”

Jinx drew herself back and looked at Raven. “You know, I like you more than I used to too. How ‘bout that?”

“Just so long as you don’t try to use the Infinite Library to make changes,” Raven warned. “It can break a lot of things.”

“Nah,” Jinx said, drying her eyes. “I’m good, thanks.” Then she grinned. “You could prevent a lot of crimes if you let me, though. Hormone replacement therapy and stuff is pricey when you’re off the grid.”

Raven’s eyes went wide. “Wait, is that why you were a thief?”

Jinx giggled. “Got you. I mostly just enjoyed it. I did save up for procedures for later, though.”

Raven looked unamused. “...Ha ha. Are you cheerful enough to continue?”

“Yeah, sure.” She let go of Raven. “How did you know not to out me, though? That’s kinda not cis or straight culture, no offense.”

“I kind of was outed by accident. Wearing a leotard on Azarath is like wearing a Pride flag on Earth. Robin figured it out and I just told everyone. I learned about what these things are like on Earth and just didn’t tell them for a long time.” Then she smirked. “And if they accept me, they’ll accept you.”

Jinx blinked. “Oh. Huh.”

“Bisexual, incidentally,” Raven said with a wink. “I think I can trust you with that.”

“I wasn’t going to ask,” Jinx replied, echoing Raven’s own words. “But we’re cool.” Then her face lit up and she pointed. “Oh! That looks useful!”

Raven looked where Jinx was pointing and read out the title in disbelief. “A Chapter in Teen Titan’s History: The Defeat of Warp.” She groaned. “That is way too on the nose.”

“Written by…” Jinx’s eyes widened. “Uh. You and me, apparently.”

The two of them looked at each other.

“...Do we really care about causing a predestination paradox at this point?” Raven asked.

“Hell no,” Jinx said, grinning her widest. “Let’s get some spoilers.”

Raven reached out and took the book off the shelf, looking at the table of contents. “...I suppose we’ll have to write this before you leave the Titans,” Raven said.

“Are you kidding? I have too much fun beating you at practice to quit. You still fight like a boy.”

Raven blinked. “Wait, does that mean…?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll stay. Something I just learned tells me I can trust you guys. For years, if I have to.”

Raven blushed slightly. “...Glad to have you.”

They scanned the table of contents together, then skipped to the most relevant section. “...Wow, that’s a lot easier than I thought it would be,” Raven remarked.

“Don’t even need four cc of mouse blood this time. Cool. Let’s go for it.”

“...Shouldn’t we read the entire book to make sure we copy it correctly?”

“Nah, just bring it with. Makes it easier, trust me.”

Raven frowned. “...You’re far too good at time travel stuff. This isn’t your first time, is it.”

“Remind me to tell you about that heist sometime. Cleopatra didn’t know what hit her.” She took Raven’s hand. “Now, shall we?”

Raven rolled her eyes, then brought out a key from within the recesses of her cloak. She inserted it seemingly into thin air and turned it, opening a shimmering portal, exactly like the one they’d used to enter the Library. “Fine. I guess.”

They exited the portal.

A moment later, another portal appeared, and an older Jinx, her hair worn down her back, emerged. She looked at the shelf, picked a spot, and inserted a book there. She took out a Titan communicator, its design much changed over the years, and tapped at it, crossing out a todo list with some satisfaction.

“And another chapter of my life closes,” She said fondly to herself. “My favorite chapter so far, in fact.”

She exited the portal, and the Library was dark once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit with Azarath and the leotard is a reference to "Short" by Juniper_Night, with permission! https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947385


End file.
